Where It All Began
by Animeotaku001
Summary: Sequel to 'Mesmerize'. The story tells how the playboy Kakashi and his wife, Naruto started. You can also choose to read this one first. Smut, M/M, M/Preg, Kaka/Naru
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I read your guy's review and here it is! Thank you so much for the kind words. It motivates me =D**

 **I didn't go into details about Narutos childhood yet. I picture the real anime child Naruto and I cry man. One of the saddest stories of the whole thing. *sniff sniff***

 **Sequel to 'Mesmerize'**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Kakashi crossed his arms and leaned back casually against the wall, observing the party going on around him in the Uzumaki familys modest back yard. His jeans bulged over his muscular thighs and the gray shirt showed his muscled arms and chest perfectly. He can feel a lot of the women and some men look at him at the corner of his eyes but he wasn't interested. He was here to pay respect to good people.

It was the 15th birthday of one of their longtime neighbors son and he was invited along with his childhood best friend and business partner Iruka. Busy as he was with their few years old company, he didn't have the heart to turn down Mr Minato Uzumaki. The Uzumaki couple are close friends with his father and was like second parents to him. He remembered when he was an elementary student that he used to go their house a few times a week to eat when his father came home late from his job as a teacher. His father would come rushing to the door apologizing profusely but the Uzumakis never minded, in fact, Kakashi always felt welcome. He owed a lot to the couple.

Even when they found their then 7 years old son, they had welcomed him with open arms.

The 24 years old smiled at the thought of little Naruto Uzumaki, whom he'd considered his little brother ever since.

The child was stolen when he was in his incubator and, from what he'd heard, had been taken under some old lonely woman as her own grandchild. Someone had dumped Naruto on her and left, never coming back. The old woman had loved and raised him but he was constantly teased by his friends and neighbors because he didn't have parents and they lived in poor conditions in an old trailer. He was bullied constantly and would try to fight back but his small stature didn't do much. Kakashi didn't know the details. Naruto never talked about the bad experiences. Only about the old woman. He'd loved her even after he found out about his situation and had cried hard when the old lady died.

But the boy had grown up withdrawn and wary of strangers. It had taken a couple years for him to warm up to his own parents when they were finally together. Minato and Kushina never gave up and with the help of their then 3 years old twins Menma and Boruto, Naruto had actually started to open up. Being surrounded by his little brothers and loving parents had helped tremendously, though he still tended to be reserved in front of strangers.

They even thanked Kakashi because the boy had warmed up to him first despite their 9 years age gap. He remembered Naruto following him and Iruka, when they were together, everywhere. The little kid had wailed hard when he was told Kakashi was leaving for a long time to join the military at age 18, Navy Seal they said. Naruto had clung and sobbed onto Kakashi as he hugged the mans waist. The older man had tried to console him even with the runny nose that Naruto had comically wiped on his shirt.

Kakashi chuckled at the memory. He got out of the military two years ago when his contract was up. He started his company while they were in and it actually took off so he had chosen to get out to focus solely on it. And its now blowing up to a great proportion and he'd had to hire more people to keep up. He was so focused on it that he had only come home a few times the last two years. Only on some holidays and his dads birthdays. He had his dad quit his job and he'd have someone pick him up to come chill at his company headquarters whenever the old man wanted or they'd go out to eat as much as possible.

His dad gave great advice, some he got from Mr Minato. He didn't want the old man to feel lonely and the old man had laughed when he brought that up, telling him jokingly that they see so much of eachother that he was getting sick of Kakashis face.

Kakashi was taken out of his thoughts when someone announced that the birthday boy was arriving. He reached down to a table beside him and took the drink he'd gotten earlier by the door. He'd missed Narutos birthday the last six years, a fact that he was ashamed to admit so he'd made sure to attend this one.

The people around him started the traditional birthday song as the blonde appeared from inside the house, smiling and grinning jubilantly.

Kakashi stared. When did Naruto grow up? Last time he saw Naruto was 6 months ago on his father's birthday and guess he didn't really pay much attention since he came and went. He'd hugged the blonde who had ran to him like a train bullet almost tackling him. Even then he never paid attention. He looked on curiously. The blonde was greeting people after he blew the candles to his cake and thanking them for coming. He was wearing a light blue shirt and loose jeans. Excitement radiated from the blondes eyes. Kakashi saw his two twin brothers tail him for a while until they got bored and left to play.

Kakashi almost spat his drink when he saw the blonde turn around, his back towards Kakashi. What the fuck? Aren't those jeans too tight in the back? Are those paddings? And why was he staring? Kakashi tore his eyes off the teenager. He was confused as fuck. He chucked it off to just not seeing Naruto for some time and being surprised.

"Kakashi! Oh my gosh you're here!" he heard Naruto exclaimed happily before he saw the blonde come towards him, weaving through people. He smiled at the excited blonde.

"Oomph, watch it kid. I might not be able to take your weight next time if you keep growing up like that. Though you're still pretty short," he said jokingly as Naruto slammed himself into him and wrapped his arms around his neck. The blonde was still almost a foot shorter than him. He hugged Naruto and picked him up momentarily before setting him back up. Ignoring the sweet scent that was coming from the blonde. Naruto beamed at him, arms still hugging his waist.

"I'm not a kid anymore! I'm so glad you could make it, I know how busy you are. You haven't been spending time with me," Naruto pouted and for some reason he had a feeling that the little blonde was trying to be cute. He chuckled.

"That's my fault, I'm sorry. I've been busy with the company. I heard you've been doing great in school. What do you plan to do after?" he inquired while rubbing the blondes hair messily.

"I don't know yet. Go to college or maybe be your house wife probably," Naruto blushed but looked him straight in the eye. Kakashi paused and looked down at him. Searching the blue eyes. He cleared his throat at what he saw there.

"What do you want to do in college?" Naruto knew that the bigger man was trying to change the subject and chose to ignore the last bit. He bit his lip and went a long with it.

"Well..," the conversation went on and so did the rest of the evening. The party was jovial and intimate. Naruto went around and talked to his friends and and family and would stop to talk to the silver haired man at times. Kakashi sipped his drinks and talked to people until he got a call and had to go.

He said goodbye to people and his best friend who had met a guy named Genma so he chose to stay behind then to Narutos parents and, finally, Naruto. The blonde was outside waiting on more people when he found him.

He said his goodbye and the blonde hugged him tight as he stooped down, the blonde burrowed his face in his big shoulders. Kakashi hugged him back. He ignored the sweet scent.

He ignored the fact that the blonde was soft in his arms.

He ignored that the hug went on extra long.

He ignored and put it at the back of his mind.

* * *

 _3 years later_

The next three years went by fast. His company grew to crazy proportion and had gone global. He'd also picked up quiet a playboy reputation as media became more interested in the handsome and rich silver haired man. He was already popular since he was a teenager. Something about his tall built and handsome face drew them to him, but now it's become somewhat global. Kakashi chuckled. Models and actresses and heiresses lined up for him. He'd even had men come onto him, though he seldom entertained them. But, for some reason, the blonde was always at the back of his mind. It was like he was trying to distract himself.

He bought a three bedroom penthouse in the heart of the city and conveniently close to his company head quarter. He'd say that he was successful at this point. He worked hard and played just as hard.

Just like before he didn't see Naruto much other than holidays and his fathers birthdays. Each time he did, he didn't want to admit that the blonde became more beautiful. Their conversations were 'safe', he'd made sure. And ever since his notorious skills in bed spread on the media, he got the feeling that the blonde was mad and saddened. For some reason he'd kept his 'sexual affairs' on the low since then. He chose to ignore that nagging feeling.

By the time he saw Naruto on his 18th birthday, he had no doubt about the blondes feelings for him. He chose to ignore it then too regardless.

* * *

Christmas came around and he was somewhat free to attend this one. Naruto had chosen to attend the local university part time. Whatever the blonde wanted though, he'd be there to support him.

He arrived at the Uzumaki residence in his luxury sports car.

Naruto ran to the window as he heard the purring of Kakashis car come to a stop. He was in his second floor bedroom where he could see the streets and he looked out to see Kakashi get out of his car. He practically swooned as he saw the muscular and tall man come towards his house. The handsome man had some comfortable jeans that couldn't hide his muscular thighs and a long sleeve shirt that was rolled up to his forearms. He wondered what was up with muscular men and rolled up sleeves. Kakashi was the one that he'd had a crush on since forever. And he only seem to get more handsome and attractive the more he matured. Like fine wine that one was.

The Christmas party was going to be held at the Uzumakis and Naruto was excited. He had turned 18 three weeks ago and he was now legal. He'd tried quiet a few times to get the man to notice him but it seems like nothing worked, not even directly. He didn't want to tell his parents, though he suspect they already knew, but he didn't go to the university far away because he didn't want to be away from Kakashi. He'd chosen to stay in the city and take some classes here instead, though only general studies for now. He also found a part time job in a restaurant as a waiter, not far from Kakashis company. He starts in two weeks. This time, Naruto saw the perfect oppurtunity to get the handsome man to notice him now that he is of age. He smoothed down his stretchy tight jeans that hugged his butt and straightened his equally tight white shirt.

The blonde raced downstairs before Kakashi could ring the bell. Everyone was gathered in the family room. It was only the Uzumakis, Kakashis dad, and some other family friends. They were all preoccupied while they prepared to eat. Kakashi was the last one. The big man had sent all his gifts last week and were all now inside the house waiting to be opened. The sun had almost set as everyone got ready.

He opened the door just in time to see Kakashis raised hands.

"Kakashi!" he exclaimed excitedly. He went to hug the big man but unlike any other time, he wrapped both his arms and legs around the tall hunk.

Kakashis reaction was automatic. Arms wrapped around the small waist as if fearing he'd fall. Kakashi was dumbfounded at the sudden attack. His arms pulled unconsciously at the blonde in his arms. He could swear Naruto just sniffed him.

"Mmm.. I missed you," blonde raised his head up and looked up at his eyes. He loved having the older mans strong arms around him. Kakashi cleared his throat. It had suddenly gone dry. He gave Naruto a strained smile.

"Uh.. miss you too, Naruto. Now let me get you down. We should join the others," Kakashi said, Narutos sweet scent was starting to assault his senses.

Naruto pouted and bit his lip. Plan B it is. He turned his head towards the kitchen.

"Papa! Can I borrow Kakashi so we could bring some stuff down from upstairs!" Naruto shouted loudly. Not getting off.

Minato appeared and raised an eyebrow at their position. He chuckled and shook his head seeing the usually calm and composed Kakashi looking awkwardly at him, as if pleading for help. He, his wife and Sakumo had known of his sons crush on the tall man for years. I guess Naruto was making his move. Minato was just glad he waited until he was 18 to. He didn't want his precious son to be pregnant before he graduated.

"Hey Kakashi. Don't be too long Naruto. Bring down one of the blankets too, please. The kids are having sleep overs," he said and grinned as he saw Kakashis eyes widened and shook his head no no. He left.

Kakashi sighed in defeat as the blonde turned to him.

"Let's go!"

"Uh.. you should probably get off if we're going to do downstairs," Naruto gave him a look that said 'why' and Kakashi once again sighed in defeat. Okay, he can do this. Just ignore the sweet smell. And the soft body. And the warm breath.

"Kakashi I'm going to fall off. Support me! No, not tighten around the waist. Support me from the bottom!" god was testing him. Kakashi just knew it. But for the life of him he couldn't refuse the blonde. He brought his arms down until his forearms were supporting the blondes very plump bottom, he noticed. Kakashi breathed out harshly. The position had put him leveled with Naruto face. Hooo boy.

Naruto wanted the hands on his butt but I guess this would do. Kakashi walked with him in his arms up the staircase and down the hallway with Naruto telling them where to go until they got to the blondes bedroom. Kakashi sighed for the umpteenth time and entered.

Naruto got off of him when they got there much to his relief and disappointment.

"I think it was here," Naruto grinned inwardly. He went to the bed and got on his hands and his knees while 'looking' for something. The position stuck his ass out and he heard Kakashi suck in breath. He dropped his upper body and spread his thighs to 'look' further under the bed. He'd seen it on a porn one time and the guy had pounced on the girl so he hoped it'd work for himself too. He heard Kakashi breath hard and clear his throat.

"Found it! Uhm.. Kakashi, I'm stuck," he wasn't stuck.

Kakashi groaned mentally. Seeing the blonde on his hands and knees and now in that 'I'm gonna nut in you' position was too much for him. Crazy thing is that he'd seen others in that position and it'd never affected him like this. And when the blonde announced that he was stuck, he started praying for strength. He wasn't even a religious man.

"Uh.. what?" Kakashi asked dumbly. Yap, something was definitely wrong with him. He usually handled situations with finess. Now, this 18 years old blonde was making him lose his cool.

"I'm stuck! Get me out, please," the ass wiggled as if trying to get out. Naruto grinned.

"Uh, okay," Kakashi bit his lip hard and went to cautiously pull the blonde by his ankle, turning his head to the side so he wouldn't stare at the still wiggling bubble butt.

"No! Are you crazy! My hips! Use my hips!" the blonde was getting impatient.

Kakashi prayed quickly and looked toward Naruto. He almost groaned out loud as he got a closer look at the plump ass. Jesus, do men grew these kind of asses? Kakashi wanted to cry for some reason. Thank you lord for tight jeans. He gingerly got on his knees behind the blonde and put his hands on the wiggling hips. His big hands almost fully encircled the small waist. He prayed again. The position was so sexual and Kakashi prayed no one came in. The door wasn't locked. He took a deep breath and pulled on the hips gently.

"You can't pull me out like that! Do it hard!" Naruto growled.

"I'll show you hard alright," he mumbled under his breath. His hard cock that is..

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Kakashi said quickly. He gave the hips a small tug and the blonde slid out. Kakashi got out of the way and stood up.

"Oh yay thank you!" Naruto said, a small wrapped box that he purposely put under the bed was in his hand. But he was disappointed. Kakashi wasn't pouncing at him. Damnit this isn't working. He bit his lip.

There comes a time in your life where you just go for things and hope to get good results. Like applying for a job you're not qualified for or taking the SAT exam that you didn't study for, at all. Things like that. In this case, Naruto went for the simple 'fuck it, I'll be a whore this once'. He stalked towards the tall man and raised his hands up.

"Pick me up," Kakashi was about to say no when he saw Naruto pout. He cursed his inability to say no to the blonde. He wrapped his arms around the small waist again and easily lifted him off the floor. Naruto wrapped arms and legs around him tightly.

"We're going back down Naru.. fuck!" Kakashis closed his eyes and his knees almost buckled when he felt a warm tongue lick his ear and bite it almost painfully and clumsily. He could tell the blonde was inexperienced. He leaned against the nearest wall. The blonde wasn't letting go. Kakashi breathed hard in and out before opening his eyes and looked at Naruto. He didn't know what the blonde saw in his eyes but whatever it was made him gasp and he felt the blonde shiver. Whether in fear or excitement, he did not know.

"Naruto, don't test me," he told the blonde with a strained and growling voice. He was this close.

Naruto moaned involuntarily at the commanding tone. His untouched pucker clenched unconsciously and he felt himself get wet. The growl only made it worse. He's never seen this dominant side of Kakashi. He cursed the mans old lovers. They weren't coming near Kakashi now that Naruto was allowed to enter. He vowed silently.

"You're mine, Kakashi. I know you know how I feel about you. Give in to me damn you. I don't want anyone else touching you," he moaned and fired back. Spurred by jealousy. He gripped the silver hair and bit the ear again. 'Please, please give in to me' he prayed silently, his eyes were starting to water from desperation. He didn't know what he'd do if the older man rejected him. He didn't know if he'll recover from it. He hugged the man and clung to him tightly.

He didn't know if it was the pleading or desperation he heard in Narutos voice but for some reason he didn't like it and his chest tightened. He hugged the blonde back just as tight and started kissing his head, his right hand stroked and massaged Narutos head. He smelled the sweet scent of his hair. Kakashi walked to the bed and sat down with the blonde on him.

Screw everything. His Naruto needed him right now.

"Hey, hey. Look at me, sweetheart," he didn't know where the endearment came from, he never gave anyone endearment but he felt right saying it to the small man. He raised Narutos chin and stared in his eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked gently. His other hand started rubbing Narutos back in circles.

Naruto replied by kissing him. The kiss was clumsy but it took away all of Kakashis reasoning. He groaned and took over the kiss. Slowing it down in a more leisure and intimate manner. He pulled the blonde closer tightly.

Naruto gasped as he felt the huge bulge under him. A tongue slipped inside his open mouth and he moaned deliciously.

Kakashi deepened the kiss and explored his mouth slowly, not wanting to frighten the blonde. But Naruto was impatient. He'd been waiting for this for too long. And his horny ass was not waiting for slow. He pushed down on the prominent bulge and grinded his ass on it clumsily. Kakashi broke the kiss and breathed harshly.

"Baby, I'm trying to be slow with you. Please don't," Kakashi pleaded, he was breathing hard.

"No, take me," Naruto demanded petulantly.

Kakashi snapped.

Naruto gasped as he found himself suddenly flipped on his back as Kakashi got on top of him using his knees and elbow to anchor himself up. The mans hands went under his shoulder and up to cradle his face gently. The blonde laughed delightedly. God yes.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and grinned when he heard Naruto laugh. He growled playfully.

Then he devoured Narutos mouth.

Naruto moaned as Kakashi kissed him hard and sensual. The handsome man angled his head to better explore his mouth. God how big was that tongue, Naruto thought as he wrapped his legs around the big mans waist and tightened his hold around his neck. He gave into the skilled exploration. Arching his chest up on the hard ones.

He didn't know what he wanted but his nipples felt itchy the longer Kakashi kissed him. He brought his hand under Kakashi and lifted his own shirt up and exposed his chest. He turned his head to the side and broke the kiss.

"Kakashi please," he said pleadingly. The handsome mans face looked like he was in pain as he looked down at the pink nipples. He groaned.

"Baby I can't. We have to go. We.."

"Just for a little bit. Please, it itches," Naruto begged needily, hands still holding his own shirt up.

Kakashi groaned and closed his eyes. He stilled himself.

Naruto flushed in embarrassment. I guess Kakashi didn't want to. He was about to lower his shirt when a big hand stopped him. Kakashi opened his eyes and looked at him. Naruto shivered, the look made him feel like and tasty meal.

"Keep your shirt up," came the clear command. The silver head disappeared down downwards.

Naruto gasped as he felt warm tongue on his nipple for the first time. The tip nudged down on his nub persistently until the pebbles were bullet hard then it started flicking it back and forth and then licking firmly. He felt the tingle go to his ass cheeks then to his hard dick and down to his toes. Naruto moaned at the amazing feeling. He looked down as Kakashi switched to the other one and he moaned again. He decided he liked it when Kakashis mouth worked his magic on him.

Kakashi opened his mouth and was about to suck on a nipple when they heard Kushina call from downstairs. He paused and looked up at the Naruto, disappointed. He yelled back they'd be right down and turned back towards the flushed and panting blonde. He was shaking his head saying no don't go.

"Baby, as much as I want to pleasure you, we have to go," he didn't know if he wanted to chuckle or feel bad at the blondes disappointed look. He got off the bed and pulled Narutos shirt down gently then pulled him up to standing position. He adjusted his bulge to a less noticeable state then took the comforter off the bed and carried it with him. Naruto was now cutely pouting and crossing his arms. Kakashi chuckled. He knew he was in trouble with the blonde.

Naruto knew it was childish but he couldn't help it. He was just experiencing the best feeling he'd had since ever and it was cut short. He felt deprived. He wanted to cry. He stomped toward the wrapped gift on the floor and picked it up, face still unpaintable. He got up and stomped towards the door.

He gasped when a hand pulled him back and he was picked up with one arm under his butt and he slammed gently against a wall. He looked down at Kakashi in shock. He was still carrying the comforter in the other hand.

"I can't have you going down grumpy like that. Pull your shirt up and bite on it and try not to make any noise, baby," Kakashi instructed while staring at him, waiting for him to do as he's told.

Naruto pulled his shirt up to his mouth excitedly. He was expecting the gentle tingles but he gasped loud and almost let the shirt go when he felt the mouth encircle his nipple instead and the tugging and pulling motion started. His eyes crossed at the pleasure. He looked down and realized that Kakashi was sucking on him. His hands went up to grip the mans shoulder for life line.

"Oh my gosh,"

"Shh, bite down on the shirt or I'll stop," Naruto bit down hard on the damned shirt.

Kakashi sucked and bit hard on his nipples hungrily. Naruto moaned and whimpered and wrapped his arms around Kakashis head and pulled it tight to him. His legs also tightened where it had wrapped around Kakashis upper waist. He pushed his chest up to the amazing mouth.

"You like that, baby?" Kakashi growled low around his nipple.

"Uh huh," Naruto nodded his head quickly and used one hand to pull his shirt up further. Kakashi sucked harder on his nipples in approval. Kakashi dropped the comforter and used that hand to pull Narutos shirt over his head but he didn't take it off. Narutos arms remained raised with the shirt wrapped around it. Naruto looked down at him questioningly. He felt himself slide down until Kakashis eyes was leveled to his shoulder.

"No noise," the silver head ducked down and Naruto felt the tongue long lick his hairless armpit. Thank god he shaves, not that there were much hair there. He gasped. He was embarrassed but at the same time it felt so good. It swirled around and the mouth gnawed the sensitive area gently. The head nudge against his armpit as the tingles went down his body and made his toes curl. Kakashi did the same to the other. Then bent down further and gave his nipples a quick suck then he let the pleasure filled blonde down on shaky legs. He pulled the shirt down gently. Everything happened too fast for Naruto to process. Kakashi smirked even as he breathed hard and his huge cock threatened to come out.

"I'm going down first. Wash your face sweetheart," he gave Naruto a kiss on the forehead and adjusted his cock again before grabbing the comforter and the wrapped gift. Whistling merrily he opened the door and stepped out. Leaving the dazed and disheveled blonde.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reviewing! =D**

 **Where It All Began Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto sighed annoyed as he washed his hands, he was currently at the staff bathroom in the place he worked at. The posh restaurant was located on the top floor of a famous hotel downtown and it overlooked the beautiful city. He started work about 3 days ago and so far, everything was great. He'd met and hit it off with one other waitres, Sakura, who then introduced her to her rich childhood friend Ino. The two fought constantly but they had known eachother since childhood. Naruto felt like they were his sisters the first day.

He was annoyed because Kakashi haven't contacted him since that day. He understood that he was running a huge company but he could have at least called or texted him.

He sighed again.

Even the day of Christmas Kakashi had left in a hurry after he pulled Narutos parents aside for something he didn't know. Then all he got was a quick hug then Kakashi was off.

He grumbled but put his pleasant face on as he got out of the staff room.

That damn man was going to get an earful when he gets a hold of him. He better had a good reason too. Grr.

Naruto stepped out into the floor and headed to a table he was in charge of. A soft and calming ballad was playing in the background and it added to the elegant ambience that the restaurant was known for. Here, the rich and famous could dine quietly without interruption or pesky paparazzis. He made his way to a couple in a four person table. They were seated close in two of the corners and the mans broad back was turned to him, he looked familiar but Naruto dismissed it. He looked at the lady who's back was turned sideways. Even in this angle he could tell the woman was gorgeous with her wavy black hair and brilliant brown eyes. She was wearing red lipstick and dark business suit.

He wondered if she just got out of work. It was 5 in the evening and the sun was starting to set so he wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. He put on a genuine smile and got closer and turned to face both couple.

He stared.

At the male.

He cursed inwardly. Who else has that stupid silver hair around? He felt dumb, and hurt. There he was overthinking and worrying about Kakashi and he's in a frigging date with a beautiful woman. He tore his eyes off the man and squared his shoulders. He'd cry later.

Kakashi looked up and his face showed his surprise at seeing Naruto.

"Welcome sir ma'am, my name is Naruto and I will be your server for tonight. May I start you off with a drink?" he couldn't tell if his smile looked genuine but he's trying his best. The woman looked at him curiously, and gave a genuine smile.

Shit, damn it. She looked intelligent _and_ beautiful. Why couldn't he choose a pretty but stupid female. At least Narutos pride would be salvaged some.

"I'll have some of this for myself and this for the gentleman," the woman actually knew Kakashis favorite drink?! He wanted to punch Kakashi right then and there. He was trying to avoid looking at the man who was still staring at him with a look that sent shivers down his back. He couldn't deny that the tall hunk looked good in his business suit. But that wasn't the point. He was here on a date with a woman damnit. A very beautiful woman.

"Thank you. I will be right back with your order. Please feel free to ask about our menu," when she said they were okay, he gave a smile and left. He headed straight to the staff room again, dropping the order on his way. He needed a little bit to catch himself.

He leaned his forehead against his locker and breathed out hard, thankful that no one was around. He knew Sakura would worry if she saw him like this. His throat and face was starting to get hot and he willed himself not to cry. He was still at work.

He heard the door open and straightened himself out, not wanting to be found out. He was about to head for the one man bathroom when he felt an arm around his waist and he was pulled back on a hard body. He gasped and almost flailed.

"It's me," he heard Kakashis low voice and he stopped, dumbfounded. He felt the man bury his face on his neck and sniffed it before breathing out harshly. A hand tilted his chin to side and he looked up at the handsome face with unshed tears. Kakashi looke st hom then sighed and closed his eyes before opening them and looking at him again.

"I thought so. Come here," Naruto snapped out of it when he felt himself picked up by his waist and under his butt, forcing him to wrap his legs around Kakashi from fear of falling. The man headed to the bathroom.

"No! Get your hands off me you asshole! You think you can march in here and act familiar after what I just saw?! Kakashi!" Naruto refused to cry in front of him. He still had his pride, even though his chest was tight and his voice was starting to crack, he won't shed a tear. He started to beat on the broad chest and his temper flared even higher when the man didn't even flinch. He bit a shoulder instead and growled against it. Asshole.

Kakashi groaned as if in pain but kept walking until they were inside the bathroom. The man locked them in and put the toilet seat down, sitting down on top of it. Naruto gasped as he felt the bulge under him. He let go of the shoulder and looked up at Kakashis eyes. His eyes widened, the man looked like he wanted to _eat_ Naruto.

"I fucking missed you, baby," Kakashi groaned harshly. Narutos mind went blank as the handsome mans lips captured his. He could feel Kakashis lust and longing through the kiss. A hand gripped the back of his head and the other yanked his inserted top out of his pants before going inside and feeling his skin.

Naruto moaned. He wrapped his arms around Kakashis neck and pulled tight trying to get closer. He unconsciously gyrated his lower body to the huge bulge below. Kakashi groaned, breathing hard, both hands wrapped around his waist from inside the top and tried to stop him from moving. The mans lips left his and traveled to his ear and bit lightly before he growled and went down to his tanned neck and tongued everywhere it could reach. Naruto threw his head back and moaned. God, he felt like Kakashi was trying to devour him.

Narutos eyes snapped open. He suddenly remembered the woman. He gripped Kakashis hair tight and pulled him off as he made to get off, the strong arms prevented him. The man was still breathing hard.

"Get off me! Go back to that woman damn you! I'm not one of your harem!" Naruto pushed at him and slapped his face, hard.

He realized what he did and gasped. Kakashi snapped out of his pleasure fog and looked at him in surprise.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I hit you! I'm sorry," Naruto touched the cheek he slapped. It was the first time he'd hit anyone let alone, Kakashi.

Kakashi felt the hand touch his cheek and looked down at Naruto and processed what he said.

"I guess I deserved that. Should have explained first. Damn, you've got a hand. She's my secretary. We are here on a business meeting. We were waiting for two others to arrive. And it's nice to finally see you too," Kakashi said almost casually, flinching when Naruto touched as particularly stinging part.

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes, dumbfounded. Now he really feels like shit.

"Wha.. Why didn't you contact me since that day?" he might as well get everything in, he was now softly rubbing the now red cheek.

"That's my fault. I'm sorry. We went overseas on a business trip and we were so busy we haven't slept much since then," Kakashi explain, looking at him sheepishly.

"And I knew if I heard your voice or hear anything from you I would have flown here in an instant. I gave Kurenai, that's my secretary, my phone so I won't contact you. She knows you now by the way," Kakashi looked at him. The big mans hands had started rubbing his entire back and was making it's way to the front, raising the top up.

"No other girls?" he'd wondered why the girl had eyed him with curiosity. I guess now he knew. He squinted his eyes suspiciously at the handsome man.

"No sir. My minds been full of you," Kakashi replied softly. The hands had started to pinch and tweak his nipples. Naruto closed his eyes and moaned, satisfied with the answer. He was still a little angry but he didn't stay mad at Kakashi for long.

"And I've already talked to your parents and you're going to live with me from now on and you're coming to my next trip. I'm not going two weeks without seeing you again," Kakashi continued too casually, his hands still doing wonders on his now hardened nubs.

"Mmhmkay...," wait, what? Narutos eyes snapped open and he stared at the relaxed face of Kakashi. His mouth fell open. What the fuck?

"What the fuck? Since when? And I have work!" Naruto ignored the little victory dance in his mind. The hands stopped and started to stroke his back in a soothing manner.

"I talked to them during the Christmas party. I've just violated their son in his bedroom, the least I could do is ask him to live with me," Kakashi smirked at him smugly. As if he's just accomplished the obvious. It helped that the Uzumakis were open about it. Though Kushina did warn him none too subtly that she'll beat him if something happened to her eldest.

"And this is one of the hotels that my company owns. I can take you whenever I want. Why do you think no ones come looking for you yet? Though, I was pleasantly surprised to see you here," Naruto wanted to smack the smirk off his face. Though he was ecstatic for the sudden development, he was still trying to wrap his head around it. He chewed on his lips.

"I still want to work here and go to school," he said slowly, daring Kakashi to object. He was still his own person and he knew how dominant Kakashi can be. He was a man that was always in charge. But he needs to understand that Naruto isn't someone to push around.

"You can do whatever you want baby. I'll support you. It'll be more convenient for you since this is close to our home and I like knowing you're safe," Kakashi reasoned, trying to placate him.

Naruto contemplated. Ignoring the pleased feeling he had at the mention of 'our home'.

"You'll live with me, won't you?" Naruto looked up at Kakashi, he'd heard the uncertainty in the mans voice. He never pegged Kakashi for the insecure type. And somehow it humbled him.

"Yes," Naruto said and he leaned forward and kissed Kakashi. He felt the man smile through the kiss before it responded and took over. Naruto moaned. The silver head ducked down as a hand raised his shirt up over his chest, exposing his pink nipples.

"Damn, been thinking about these twins too," Kakashi groaned playfully before he covered one with his mouth. He started sucking hard on it. He flicked and laved it with his tongue and moved his head in circles while biting it gently. One hard flicked the other back and forth and massaged it firmly. The other kept him immobile at his waist.

Naruto moaned loud and tightened his legs around Kakashis waist, he grabbed the head and pushed his chest out.

"Kakashi ooooh," Naruto panted and whimpered. He moved his hips back and forth on the bulge clumsily.

Kakashi growled.

"Turn around and present your ass to me baby," Kakashi panted against his chest. Naruto moaned at the lewd request. A hand was making it's way to his butt when he suddenly remembered where he was.

His eyes flew open.

"Oh my god! Kakashi get up! I'm still at work! No buts! You might own this building but I'm still employed by it. Now come on!" he finished hastily as he saw Kakashi begin to protest, looking as if he'd just lost a puppy. Naruto grinned from behind his hand. He didn't think the proud man would like to know that he found the situation funny.

He felt better now that the misunderstanding was taken care of. Naruto fixed himself in the mirror before unlocking and opening the door. He threw a coy look over his shoulder at Kakashi then walked out. He heard the man suck in a lustful breath and grumble under his breath that sounded like let's see if you're still laughing after I'm done with you later.

The blonde walked out triumphantly, served him right after leaving him like that on Christmas day in his room.

The evening went without a hitch with him serving their table. Two men also came and like Kakashi said, they talked business the whole evening. Nothing too informative he noticed. He could feel Kakashis eyes on him the entire time and he couldn't help but add extra sashay to his hips. He'd 'dropped' a handkerchief one time and had bent over to pick it up with exaggeration and he grinned when he heard Kakashi let a shuddering breath out. His secretary had raised an eyebrow at him. Seeing her boss lose composure and be distracted for the first time was pretty entertaining.

Naruto felt giddy knowing that the handsome man ignored female attempts on him throughout dinner and was focused on him and the conversation. The four left after an hours with Kakashi giving him a heated and meaningful look. He'd slid a quick written note to Naruto earlier.

When he was on break he read the note.

'I'll have someone pick you up in front after your work at 9. You're going to my house. I'll be there around 10. Wait for me, please.'

Naruto shivered.

* * *

 _After work_

Naruto fidgeted anxiously inside Kakashis huge glass encased condo. It was the first time he's been there and he'd been in awe since he stepped inside the huge building. Everything was modern and elegant. Even the living room couch he's sitting on looked expensive. He'd explored everything except the study and he guessed Kakashis room earlier. Awwing and oohing at the place that he was about about to live in for who knows how long. The formal living room and dining room were kept simple and modern. The family room and kitchen that was connected looked more livable. A collage of pictures was on top of the sectional sofa. He saw his pictures and his parents and little brothers. Then Kakashis dad and Iruka and some people he didn't know. I guess they were friends of Kakashi too.

A black limo had been waiting for him at the main entrance and he'd called his parents to tell them where he was on the short drive to Kakashis condo. Imagine his surprise when they told him that all his stuff had been moved there and to come visit some time.

Shaking his head, Naruto questioned his parents easy going way. But then he trembled when he remembers how scary they were when they were mad. Especially his father. Her mothers blows up and calms down when she was finished letting it all out. But his father, who was the calmest one in the family, was a slow simmer and no ones ever went up against him when he reached boiling point. Kakashi used to tell him that he had his mothers temper.

Naruto's stuff were in one room and he wondered if they were sleeping separately. The thought disappointed him but he was thankful that he could be close to Kakashi everyday. He took a shower and made sure to wash 'down there' a bit longer than usual. Just in case. He got out and put on some boyshorts and a white lose t shirt. He usually slept in just boyshorts but he figured since it was his first time here he'll cover a bit more.

Naruto opened the door to his bedroom and made his way to the kitchen, he was drying his hair with a small white towel. He paused by the living room when he heard the door ding as it opened and he looked towards entrance. Kakashi emerged from the entryway and saw him. Naruto couldn't look away from the tall mans handsome face. How he got the mega hunk to notice him was beyond him.

Neither of them said a word.

Kakashi kept staring at him as he casually put his briefcase down and slowly removed his tie and business jacket. He started unbuttoning his button down long sleeve top and made his way towards Naruto. Naruto couldn't stop following the hands as it slowly unbuttoned the whole exposed Kakashis muscled 8 pack stomach and broad chest. He licked his lips when the top was removed over broad the muscular shoulder and off. Naruto stared at the mans amazing body and gulped hard. He hoped he wasn't drooling out. He didn't notice Kakashis smirk.

Kakashi stopped in front of him and peered down. Naruto looked down too and gasped, dropping his towel. His hard nipples were showing visibly from inside his white shirt. He made to cover himself, self conscious. Kakashi caught his hands.

"Don't hide yourself from me sweetheart," the man told him softly after he bent down to be eye level with the small blonde. Kakashi leaned in a kissed him. Two arms surrounded his waist and lifted him up and he automatically wrapped his legs around the narrow waist. He clung onto Kakashi as the man pushed his tongue inside his mouth and deepened the kiss. Naruto whimpered. He felt the big man walk them through a hallway and into the masters bedroom, not letting his mouth go. He was put down gently and he leaned against a wall, panting.

Kakashi walked to the night stand and switched a night lamp on, flooding the room with soft and romantic glow. Naruto watched as Kakashi turned around and started unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, watching him. He gasped when the pants fell to the ground.

"Oh my god, it's huge," he couldn't help but exclaim when he saw the outline of Kakashis cock. It was angled halfway down on his muscular thigh and pushing hard against the mans black boxer brief. Kakashi chuckled even as his cock jump at Narutos words. He walked over to the blonde and leaned both muscled arms against the wall, effectively trapping the blonde. He peered down at Narutos flushed face.

"Take your shirt off, Naruto," he whispered sensually. Naruto blushed hard and fumbled to get his shirt off. Exposing his body with just his boyshorts covering his hard dick. Kakashi groaned at seeing the booty short and smooth lithe body. He knew Naruto had done karate before but he'd never actually seen it since they were kids. And he didn't pay attention before. Damn, that's sexy. He'd never been this attracted or turned on with anyone before. But he had to take things slow.

"You trust me?" he asked softly, tilting Narutos face and searching his eyes. Naruto looked at him. He was nervous but he'd been wanting this since forever.

"Yes," was the only reply the older man needed.

Kakashi leaned down and kissed him gently. Coaxing his mouth open with his tongue and pushing the wet muscle in when it did. Kakashi took his time kissing him, one of his hands went to grip and massage the blonde hair gently while the other pulled Naruto close. Naruto moaned and Kakashi deepened the kiss. He angled his head to get deeper in the warm and sweet tasting mouth, wiggling his big tongue in and making Naruto moan louder against his mouth. Kakashi broke the kiss and breathed harshly, willing himself to calm down. His self control was slipping. He looked at Narutos close eyes and parted lips and cursed inwardly. He let out a huge breath and delivered small kisses to Narutos cheeks nose and forehead before going down to his neck. He kissed and tongued the delicious skin, sucking at some areas and liking how the blonde mewled in his arms.

Narutos Senses were shot. He roamed his hands around Kakashis chest and forearms and onto his back, loving how the hard muscles jump under his ministration. He combed his hands through the silver hair and gripped it tight. He moaned when he felt his ear bit and panted when Kakashi went lower to his neck. Kakashi got on his knees his front of him and he felt himself pushed against the wall. Hands stroked the back of his thighs. Naruto opened his eyes and looked down at the big man. His chest was leveled with the mans mouth and he Kakashi was staring up at him with heated look. The blonde bit his lip.

"Look at me baby," Narutos mouth fell open as he watched Kakashis big tongue come out and descend on his nipples. It licked firmly then flicked at it with quick moves. Oh my god, Kakashis talented tongue was amazing. When the mouth started sucking on him hard he couldn't help but close his eyes and wrap his arms around the head tight to pull it closer, he hanged on when he felt the head move everywhere and did the same to the other. He started panting and his tongue felt dry.

"Oh, oh, oh Kakashi, ooh yas," Naruto whimpered and his legs shook. Kakashis hands traveled upward. He'd been avoiding the ass because he knew he wasn't going to stop once he felt it. He hooked the boyshort and started pulling it down, his mouth still busily sucking and working the now engorged nipples. He moved his head easily against it despite Narutos tight hold on him. He let the garment fall and Naruto stepped out of it shakily. The blonde looked down as Kakashi got lower and lifted a leg over his shoulder. Naruto watched with anticipation and threw his head back against the wall and gasped when he felt the warm mouth surround his dick. He's never had anyone sick him before and it felt a fucking mazing. He felt hands grab just below his butt cheeks.

He looked down and whimpered at the first pull and he trembled and moaned loud as Kakashi started bobbing his head slowly, swallowing him whole. Narutos body double over and his moans got louder. He clutched Kakashis hair tightly as he felt his incoming orgasm.

"Kashi.. I.. I'm about to ooohhh!" Kakashi only sped up and tightened his on Narutos. He swallowed deep and kept his mouth as Naruto climaxed.

Naruto saw stars and he shook hard as he came and emptied in the waiting mouth. Kakashi growled as he felt the blonde spazz above him as if he was being electrocuted. He was a bit disappointed that he couldn't see the face but he had plenty of time for that.

He let go of the blondes dick and leg and leaned the blonde back as he trembled from the aftermath. He kissed his way up to Narutos mouth and captured his lips in a sweet and affectionate manner. Kakashi kissed all over his face slowly, whispering words and soothing him.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked gently. He was surprised at himself. He's never given any guy head before, usually he gets head but somehow he'd been so compelled with tasting this little blonde one.

Naruto nodded, somewhat calmed down. He looked out at Kakashi and gave him a warm and heavy lidded smile that endeared the dominant man. He cursed his body when he felt his cock jump. Damn, he was trying be sweet but he'd been thinking of the blonde since that day and he craved him in the worst way.

He got on his knees again. Naruto was startled out of his fog and he looked down the man questioningly.

"Uh..." he uttered and blushed upon seeing the look in his face. Next thing he knew he was facing the wall and bent slightly at the hips until he felt his butt poke out embarrassingly. He looked back at Kakashi. The man was staring at his ass hungrily.

Naruto grinned. The look in his mans face was so empowering. He wiggled his hips suggestively.

"See something you like?" he turned red at his own words. You little hussy, his inner voice scolded. The man didn't respond his usual smug smile.

Kakashi stared at the perfect and smooth bubble butt, his eyes followed when it wiggled. He'd hated to admit it but he'd pictured this very ass whenever he was hitting someone from the back before and now it's right here. In front of his face. He brought both hands up almost shakily and grabbed a handful of both cheeks. Naruto yelped at the sudden touch. The man molded and massaged the pliant cheeks apart then together. He stared at the pink hole that peeked out every now and then. He jiggled them and watched the cheeks ripple. Damn, men don't grow asses like this. Sure he'd been face to face with a womans ass but he wasn't this enthralled or obsessed with any of them. It's like the ass flipped a switch inside him.

The silver haired man started sweating. Slow Kakashi, remember? Slow. Hes a virgin. He needs to be taken gently. His little blonde moaned and bent over more, pushing the ass out further.

Okay, fuck slow.

Kakashi gripped both cheeks and pulled them apart wide and leaned closer to look at the puckering pink hole. He groaned and buried his face between the cheeks, breathing harshly. He let go and let the asscheeks suffocate him. He heard Naruto gasp loud then moaned. Fuck. He nuzzled and rubbed his whole face around it, nudging up and earning moans. He buried his nose directly on the pucker and sucked in a huge breath, smelling the blondes delicious scent. He felt like animalistic. Kakashi growled hard and low. He spread both cheeks wide again and flattened his tongue out on the hole, giving it an extra long lick. He felt Narutos legs shake violently and the blonde cried out, the new pleasure delighting him. Kakashi growled again with manly pride. He licked firmly on the outside until it was wet and trhobbing then speared his tongue and slowly entered the whole. Kakashi caught Naruto as his legs gave way and kept him held up by his thighs. He speared his tongue and stabbed at the tasty hole with shallow thrusts. Not wanting to go too deep.

"Ah, ah, ah" Narutos mouth opened continuously against the burst of pleasures whenever the tongue entered. He felt the head behind move down to his perineum and balls before going back up and stabbing him with shallow ones.

"Kakashi.. please.. you oooh.. do it deeper please," he begged breathlessly. He'd fingered himself once before and it didn't really do anything so he never repeated it. Now Kakashi was pleasuring him so much with just his tongue. He pushed his ass back and gasped then screamed when he felt the big tongue breach his ring. Oh my god.

"Kakashi do it. Deeper. I want deeper please" he sobbed and begged. Completely lost to the pleasure in his ass. Kakashi groaned when he felt the tight fit around his tongue. He knew that Naruto was a virgin and him actually feeling pleasure from his ass was a huge bonus.

Kakashi lost it right there.

The older man growled low and wiggled his tongue further inside as far as it could. Encouraged by the moans and pleasure gasps coming from the blonde. He pushed Narutos front flat on the wall and buried his face as far as it could go. He spread the cheeks wide and licked around the pucker then stabbed his tongue inside hard repeatedly. Then buried his tongue inside again. He growled animalistically. Thoughts of slow and gentleness forgotten as Naruto got louder under his talented tongue.

"Oh, oh my god. Oh my god Kakashi" Naruto moaned in shock and delightful lust as he felt his feet lift off until only the tip of his toes were barely touching the floor. He scratched against the wall helplessly as the tongue wedged inside him. The head wiggled and move from side to side then up and down and kept nudging up. Naruto started screaming at the heavenly feeling. He didn't know how a virgin like him was feeling this much from his ass but I guess they do exist. He could feel tears of pleasure in his eyes and his toes curled, completely at the talented man's mercy. Kakashis hands were against the wall and not holding him up anymore. He was literally impaled on the mans head and tongue. His eyes crossed in pleasure at the lustful position.

"I'm gonna cum, oh my god I think I'm gonna cum," Naruto shouted and a few seconds later he came and came harder than the last. "Oh my god! Yaaaas!" Naruto continued screaming through his orgasm. Then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he crumpled, passing out.

Kakashi breathed hard as he caught the small man. His man pride was inflated. Hell yeah. He'd never eaten anyone out with such gusto before but tasting that delicious ass and hearing Naruto moan and scream had snapped something in him. He licked his lips lecherously and looked down at the passed out blonde. He inwardly sighed, he knew he wasn't getting taken care of tonight. Then he snapped up. Was it bad to eat your partner out while they were past out? And maaaybe stick a finger in to get them ready for the future? He shook his head from the thought.

He carried the blonde bridal style to his enormous bed and laid him down gently after pulling the comforter to the side. He'd never brought any of his conquest into his condo. He didn't know why. This is the place he relaxed in and for some reason he didn't want anyone in here other than his friends and family, his dad.

Kakashi looked down at the sleeping blonde. He stroked the tanned cheeks gently. Naruto has always had an effeminate nature to him, he was beautiful and were teased by kids to hide their crush on him so it's made Kakashi want to protect the blonde even when he was a teenager. He remembered Naruto would run to him all the time and he'd console the crying blonde. Men who are bottoms can get pregnant so it was never any problem of him being gay. Kids were just kids I guess. He watched the blonde and bit longer and run his finger over the pink plump lips. The lips automatically opened and sucked his finger in, hard. What the fuck? Kakashi groaned and blew out a breath. He looked down towards the blondes crotch and saw that the dick had hardened again. Kakashi cocked an eyebrow. Let me just...

The man slid down and went under the comforter, he settled himself in. He didn't how long he was going to be there so better be comfortable. Two smooth legs were raised up over broad shoulders. A tongue lapped at a pink hole hungrily. And the still unconscious blonde moaned into the night...

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry I had a bit of a very silly technical difficulty and I honestly was hesitant to post or write this part up so yeah (reason below). And thank you so much for the reviews and follows and favs! You guys are awesome. They seriously keep me motivated.**

 **I also posted a new Kaka/Naru story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto was in cloud nine. It's almost been a month since that night and everything had been so perfect. He blushed when he remembered their first time making love. It was on the fifth day he started living with the tall hunk and he'd never felt so cherished and treasured. He wondered why it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would until Kakashi had casually announced that he'd been 'working hard' to get him ready down there. Whatever that meant.

He was currently at the condo cooking something. Kakashi was due to come home anytime soon and he wanted to have dinner with him. The man had been busy for a couple of weeks now and he wanted some quality time.

He'd gone to visit his parents the weekend after that and his mother had commented on how he was 'glowing'. He'd scoffed at them saying he's not a girl but he couldn't stop the smile that appeared in his mouth. His dad was quiet for the most part but he was usually like that when he was thinking so Naruto left him alone.

His father was extremely overprotective of him. People might think that his mother was the worst one but Naruto knew his mother was an angel compared to his father when he was mad. Minato may be the peace keeper in the house but he's also the most volatile.

Naruto smiled and unconsciously thought back to his childhood days.

He's always been a small kid for his age. He shook his head to dispel the thought of how he was growing up.

Kids could be evil when they wanted to.

He grew up loved and an outgoing child because of Grandma Chiyos care so normally he brought that enthusiasm with him when he started school at 5.

"Hello, everyone. Today our new student came a day late so let's treat him well, okay," his teacher had kindly introduced him. He'd clutched the straps of his backpack and had given them a toothy smile.

"Hi! I'm Naruto! Nice to meet, everyone," he was taught politeness at an early age. He'd expected friendly replies so he wasn't ready for it.

"Ha? Naruto? So lame. Look at his clothes guys! Haha! It looks like he stole it from someone on the way. And his shoes! So ugly! Like his hair," a little boy from the back had arrogantly announced. Naruto was taken aback when everyone started laughing. His smile dropped and he looked around confused. Then he looked down at his shirt and clutched the hem tightly.

'But Grandma Chiyo stayed up late last night preparing my clothes...' his eyes started to sting hotly and his lips trembled but he didn't cry.

He kept his head down that day. And ever since then he would be bullied and made fun of when the teacher wasn't looking. It got to the point where when they see eachother on the playground they would gang up on him because he was always alone. He'd tried to fight back as much as he could but he was no match for the 5 of them. He'd go home dirtied and scratched and Grandma Chiyo would worry over him but he never say anything. He'd give her a toothy grin.

But at night, he would cry silently as he look up at the ceiling. He just wanted friends and to be a part of something. Even the adults outside of the trailer ground had started looking at him like he was a weird. Gossiping and whispering when they thought he wasn't listening. He thought adults were supposed to take care and nurture you? He'd heard them tell their kids to not play with him because he was poor and had no mother or father so he probably had no manners. He'd tried to shut it out but it still reached his ear.

He'd tune them out and ignored them but deep inside, he was hurting and confused. He didn't understand why they didn't see him as a friend. He didn't think something was wrong with himself.

He'd kept everything inside, not wanting to Grandma Chiyo to hurt too.

Grandmother Chiyo, whom he'd considered his family since he could remember, was his rock and had taken care of him lovingly despite their poor life. They had lived in a small trailer and had shared the same bed. They ate three meals a day but it wasn't exactly the best ones. They were poor but Naruto remember that he was happy. Other kids had new shoes every school year but he wore his for years until he grew out of them or they were out. All his clothes were hand me downs from good neighbors who cared. Naruto was thankful none the less. He was always thankful.

One of the memories Naruto couldnt forget was when he was sleeping one night. A neighbor had just given him a pair of shorts and shirt from the mans growing son and Chiyo had accepted them and when she went to hand to Narito he'd noticed that her smile was sad but grateful at the same time. He'd been grateful too and thanked the man with a big smile. That night he'd felt Grandma Chiyo come to sit by his bed thinking he was asleep. She stroked his head gently. Her hands were trembling.

She was crying silently.

'I'm so sorry, Naruto. I'm sorry that I can't give you more than this. I'm sorry for being such a useless old lady. I know what you've been enduring all these times and why you don't let me see you cry. All my life I've been a failure and none of my family or friends wanted anything to do with me. But.. you know.. Naruto.. ever since you came to me, not a day goes by that I don't thank god for you. I'm sorry for my selfishness. One day I promise, i will find them," Grandma Chiyos voice had cracked and the thought of her crying had moved something in Narutos confused 5 years old mind. He'd gotten up and hugged her tight, he cried hard that night. He had felt like Grandma Chiyo was going to go away if he didn't hold on tight.

Ever since then, he vowed to make her happy and not make her cry over anything. He'd been more open and spent more time with her. He liked to think that those times leading to her death because of a sudden heart attack, that she was happy.

He didn't know what happened to her and why she'd chosen to live alone but she was one of the most endearing and amazing person in his life. He didn't care about her past. She was a good parent to him. And he'll never forget that. Naruto just wished that she was still alive.

Narutos snapped back to the present.

But something was nagging at him. Though he put it at the back of his mind because he was so content and happy right now.

The door dinged signaling a code had been successfully entered and he waited for Kakashi to appear. The plate for two had been laid out on the person circular marble table. Kakashi had given him free reign of redecorating the whole place and he hadn't held back. Except for Kakashis office and some of the furnitures in their bedroom and his boyfriends closet, nothing else was left untouched.

Kakashis tall figure came through the hallway and Naruto couldn't help but stare at his handsome man. He's still reeling from the fact that he actually lives with Kakashi and that they lay together every night. They don't have sex as much as he would like because of their schedule and he feels that lately, Kakashi was holding back on him but he was happy none the less. Naruto trailed his eyes down the mans muscled build. Kakashi had that build that looked good in a business suit but also looked like he belonged in the outdoors somewhere. Naruto cleared his throat as Kakashi came to him and wrapped his arms around his waist before giving Naruto a deep and languid kiss. Kakashi broke the kiss and looked down at him.

Naruto looked into his eyes but it was unreadable. He felt like Kakashi was looking at him like he was trying to search for something but he dismissed it.

There he was. With one of the most eligible and sought after bachelor in the country. The man he's been crushing on since he could crush on anyone. He couldn't figure out why Kakashi had all of a sudden accepted him. Sure, they've known eachother for a long time but it's still amazing how their relationship changed in practically overnight. Not that he was complaining. At all. He's never been this happy in his entire life.

Naruto smiled up at him and sat down to eat. That night they enjoyed eachothers company and made love.

* * *

 **3 weeks later**

Life was unfair wasn't it?

It had a way of bringing you back down to earth when you thought everything was going right and your happiness couldn't be brought down.

That's what went through Narutos mind as he stared at the newspaper one Monday morning.

Kakashi had been gone on his one week business trip and was due to come back today. Usually, Naruto would have gone with him but this time there was a special occasion going on in the restaurant and they couldn't afford to let anyone go. It was weird that Kakashi wasn't as adamant about taking him this time as any other time.

Now, Naruto had an inkling idea.

There on the newspaper was a picture of Kakashi and beautiful woman kissing. The camera had caught the couple at an angle but there was no mistake as to what they were doing. Naruto would have given it the benefit of the doubt but Kakashis hands gripping the womans hips was unmistakable.

The caption read 'Billionaire Kakashi Hatake and heiress caught kissing outside of a downtown hotel'.

He just got back from work and had grabbed it on his way but he didn't see it until about an hour when it caught his eye.

Naruto sat down on one of the dining chair. He set the newspaper down.

He felt numb but aware.

His body was hot and cold. He couldn't describe it. He started shivering but he was sweating. He clenched his teeth as tears threatened to come out. His heart started thumping hard against his chest. His hands shook and he fisted them hard to stop the shaking. He stared at the newspaper and let out a shuddering breath. He brought his elbows on the table and rested his head on his fists. His hands were cold and sweating.

'Calm down, Naruto. Let him explain. Don't jump to conclussions'

He heard the door open and he waited for Kakashi. He said I'm in the kitchen, trying to sound normal.

He tried to smile. He really did. It fell as soon as he tried. He couldn't pretend, he was never the kind to pretend.

Naruto pushed the newspaper towards Kakashi as he came closer. The man sat down opposite him. His handsome face had a grim look as he looked at Naruto.

"Please, tell me what's going on Kakashi," Kakashi looked at the newspaper and leaned back against the chair. He didn't say anything but only looked at Naruto.

He already knew.

Naruto stared at him. Willing himself not to cry. Kakashi had the look of a man that knew he did something wrong and regretted it but there wasn't anything he could do to turn back time. He looked at Naruto with sad but resolute eyes.

The tears fell. And it kept falling until Narutos shoulder shook. His cries were silent and he covered his face. His heart was shattered.

Shit, is being heartbroken like this? Anger, confusion, numbness, sadness all mixed in one. You feel like you were going insane and you want to lash out at everything but you're too weak to? You want to throw a tantrum and yell at the person but you love them too much still to even hurt them?

Didn't Kakashi love him enough to know that this will hurt him?

Naruto paused.

Kakashi never said he loved him.

He laughed mirthlessly.

He was so fucking happy that he never even thought about it. The man never confessed anything to him in all the few months they were together. Even when Naruto told him he loved him he would just kiss Naruto and he was so stupid that he thought it was enough. But Naruto felt Kakashis love. He knew the man had feelings for him.

So, why?

Kakashi must have grown concern because he tried to reach out for Naruto. The chair under him creaked as he stood up.

"Don't. I don't know what I'd do if you touch me right now and I really don't want to get violent. Please explain to me what's going on. I think I deserve that much," his voice cracked at the last sentence and he let the tears flow freely. He refused to look at the man.

"I never had sex with her or anyone. It was just that kiss. It doesn't excuse it but I swear it was just that. It didn't mean anything to me," the voice was strained.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and almost sobbed at the look of remorse he saw in the handsome mans face. He's never seen Kakashi like this and it broke his heart in a different way. But it wasn't enough. He wondered if anything would be enough from now on. He wondered if this was the end for them. He got up and grabbed the mans collar and pulled him down face to face. He shook the man hard as he could. He cried.

"Why do you look like that?! Don't you dare look like you're the one hurt! If you're going to have that face, why did you do it?! A fucking kiss?! How do you feel if I did the same, ha?! Why?! Fuck..." Naruto wanted to scream loud but instead his voice trailed off as he cried and stared at the man. Kakashi grabbed his hands and squeezed it before bringing it up to his mouth and kissing the inside. The pain in his face was blatant. Naruto pulled his hand from him and stepped back. Kaakshi looked at Naruto and looked away again.

"I.. I got curious. You and I happened so fast and I was happy. I was thinking we were going towards something serious because of how I felt and along the way I started questioning myself if I was ready for that. But I never once lusted or thought of anyone that way. I was true to you. But that day. We had the meeting at that hotel and she called out to me after to talk about something. She suddenly hugged me and kissed me," Kakashi paused and looked at Narutos face.

"I let her kiss me... and I kissed her back... but it was only a moment. To see if I felt anything. I pushed her away right after and I regret what I did that moment. My hands on her hips was me pushing her back. I never touched her before that, I swear. But... I let her. Even if it was a moment... I let her.." Kakashi looked down at Naruto with sad eyes.

Naruto didn't want to hear anymore. He stepped back further and put his hands down.

"I have to go. I need to think. I have to...," he was in near panic. Hebfelt like his head was going a thousand miles per hour. He couldn't catch a single thought. He made to turn away but a hand caught his waist abrubtly and pulled him back. Kakashi got down on his knees and hugged his waist tight. He buried his face on Narutos heaving chest then looked up as Naruto looked down on him.

"No, I will go. You stay here. This is your home now. I will go and I'll give you time. I also need to think of what I've done," Kakashi paused. Pain in his face apparent.

Naruto looked away.

Kakashi felt dejected and got up. He stopped by the hallway and looked back at the blonde whose turned his back.

"You're the only one that I want, Naruto. I know that now,"

Kakashi left.

Naruto stayed in the condo that night and the day after for his day off. He thought of calling his parents and friends but he didn't want to make any rash decisions. He's never been in this situation but he didn't want to say anything until he's come to a conclusion.

Kakashi would never lie. He trusted him that much. He knew the man told him the whole truth. But it still didn't lessen the pain he was feeling. He felt betrayed and inadequate. Like he wasn't enough. The woman was beautiful. Like any other women Kakashi had been seen with. Naruto didn't feel as secure with his body as he was before. And all because of a little kiss. How did it feel people feel when the other cheated all the way?

Naruto shut his eyes tight. He didn't want to think of Kakashi being with anyone else in bed. His heart hurt. His head throbbed against his temple. He couldn't imagine what it was like for other who had it worse.

That next two night he slept a fitful sleep.

End chapter 3

(So I like Kakashis image in my Mesmerize story and this chapter kind of took points off of him for me that's why I didn't want to write it but it was the aim from the beginning.)


End file.
